Kenny Dermot vs Jaune Arc
Description Dead Rising vs RWBY.A clash between two poor guys who want be heroes. Interlude Melody:Sometimes, someone who want to be a hero do something not very... Teddy:They break the rules on the best or worst way possible. Melody:Like Kenneth "Keny" Dermot. The nerd psychopath. Teddy:And Jaune Arc.The infamous leader of what once was team JNPR. Melody:I'm Melody and he is Teddy and we gonna study the skills of those combatants to find who gonna win a Death Battle. Kenny Dermot Teddy:During another zombie apocalypse,cortesy of Capcom,Nick Ramos saved a poor nerd to be eated by the zombies. His name is Kenneth Dermot. Kenny to short. Melody:After be saved, Kenny heard of the heroic feats of Nick and become jealousy of his newfound popularity as a hero, so he decide to become a hero by his own. Teddy:This would be something good if he wasn't motived by the envy. Melody:To survive and fight against the zombies, he make what is called in the Dead Rising universe as a combo weapon. He created the Junky Ball. Teddy:This literally ball of junk is made by old but sharping objects like knives,meat cleavers, saw blades what fly through his opponent when he swing his weapon around. Melody:The Junk Ball is completely made by blades,so is impressive how Kenny can swing it without cut his own body. When close to his opponents, he will try smash him with his weapon or any enemy around. Teddy:And happen that he may have some fight experience, he spend some time in his mother's basement training to survive a zombie apocalypse. Melody:Carry a ball made entirely by sharp objects would require good amount of strength and precision. Teddy:Not believe on us?Try swing a ball of sharp objects without cut yourself on the process. Melody:You may think that armed with that good improvised weapon, Kenny would go around the streets killing all walking deads around...but no. Teddy:Like mentioned before he have to be rescued because he is a coward who only decided to play hero because was envious of his savivor . Melody:Kenny also seems to suffer from a inferiority complex and have a huge feeling of inadequacy. Teddy:All masked by his overwhelming desire for approval. But hey, this guy give a hard time to Nick and actually created a useful combo weapon... if you know how to use of course. Kenny:Just watch me! Anything you can do, I can do it better! '' Jaune Arc Melody:Jaune Arc was one of the students of Beacon academy and leader of his own team,he is like a project of knight on a shine armor. Teddy:You are blushing. Melody:S-shut up! Teddy:Being the next hunter of his family, he went to the Beacon Academy to train to be a huntsmen, learning to fight against the creatures of grimm and improving his combat skills. Melody:Like a knight,he carry a famous sword and shield called Crocea Mors. Teddy:Translating to Yellow Death,that sword was give to him by his father,who receive from his father and used in the times of war. After eighty years, the blade didn't lose his sharp.The sheath can become a shield for a defensive option. Melody:He don't depend only of his weapon. Every hunstmen use aura, a energy what come from his soul and involve his body in a defensive shield that can prevent his skin be cut. Teddy:His aura have limited source, but while he have on his body, he can protect himself from cuts, bullets and have a healing power. Melody:Yes and no. Teddy:I don't get it. Melody:I mean, while everyone says that aura can heal wounds,we never saw someone else heal a wound besides Jaune. In the White Trailer, Weiss Schnee got a cut on her right eye that become a scar. Someone like her who have a way too better control of aura than Jaune should have healed that cut in the middle of battle,but the cut didn't faded away in the during the fight while with Jaune was able to heal a little wound on his face AFTER his aura was unlocked. Teddy:So you are saying that healing power is something only for him until we see someone else heal a wound with aura? Melody:Yes. I mean, or because he have a large amount of aura or is something exclusive of him. Teddy:Armed with a weapon like that and his aura, Jaune WOULD be a excellent fighter if he have trained for combat. Melody:Is not surprise to anyone that he faked his transcription to the Beacon Academy. He didn't have any formal training before come to the academy. Teddy:He also is a pretty clumsy and don't discover yet his semblance. Melody:Even like that he become the leader of his own team,show a good leadership and is determined to become the hero that he always wanted to be. Teddy:Even if he need some better advices when come the ladies. Jaune:''The name is Jaune Arc. Short.Sweet.Rolls of the tongue.Ladies love it. '' Pré-Battle Melody:Alright, we study what we could, what happen next depend of them. Teddy:Is time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle In the middle of the grim invasion,Jaune run around trying walk back to Beacon when he heard a scream for help.He saw the redhead from team NDGO tied in a light post on the middle of a park. Jaune:''Who could do that? '' He saw a beowoulf come closer to the girl and didn't lose time to go to her rescue. Octavia:Help!Somebody help! The Beowoulf was coming closer,Jaune sliced the monster with his blade. Octavia:Thank you so much! Jaune:Are you okay? ???:Hey!What do you think you are doing? Jaune turn around and saw some nerd guy wearing a mechanic's outfit.Kenny come closer. Kenny:You are ruining everything! Jaune:What? Octavia:He tied me here.He is crazy! Kenny:Wait,relax.I have praticed this!Survivor guilty really messes with the people's head. Jaune:What the hell you are doing!? Kenny:Look dude, just walk away because you seems to be a little intimidate by my unmistakable over confidence and charisma. Jaune:Who the hell are you?! Kenny:The name is '''Kick'! Octavia:If i wasn't tied here, i would KICK 'your ass! Kenny:Ow, that is a gratitude!? Jaune:Wait guy,this seems a little... Kenny:Oh and i have a cool weapon too! He turn around and start to put together all the types of cut object forming a ball of junk. Octavia:What the... Kenny:Do you huntsmens think that can just meddling in the other business, ruin all my work and save my "lady in peril"? Jaune decide to ignore whathever Kenny was talking and untie Octavia until he got up and face Jaune. Kenny:No!No.That's me,okay?That's me!I'm the hero!I'm the one who train years in my mom's basement for this shit!'ME!'''Just watch me!Anything you can do,i can do it better. He raised his Junk Ball against Jaune who give some steps back and raised his sword and shield to take care of that '''psychopath. Fight! Kenny raised his Junk Ball to try smash Jaune who raised his shield and block the attack.He five two slashes that cut Kenny, but didn't stop him. Kenny:It's showtime! He run after Jaune swing his weapon and Jaune have to defend the multiple strikes from Kenny's spinning attack.The third strike was able to hit him and send him a little far away. Kenny laugh at him and Jaune got up and charge against Kenny. He raised his Junk Ball and Jaune hit his stomach with a shield bash. Kenny:Ouch!It's not fair! Octavia:C'mon!Kick his ass! Kenny:Chaaarge! Kenny give various swing trying hit Jaune with the Junk Ball, but all his attacks were being repeled by the shield. He tried a horizontal attack and Jaune give a jump back to dodge. He swung the Junk Ball throwing saw blades and meat cleavers on Jaune who put the shield in front of him to block the blades. Kenny:One vision, one purpose! He charged again against Jaune who repeled the Junk Ball with the shield and give more three attacks with his sword, then Kenny spin around and hit the side of his body.Jaune kick his leg and hit his face with his shield. Kenny throw more sharp objects and he use again his shield to defend. Kenny:For Arslan, Asshole! Kenny screamed while spinning again. This time Jaune give some steps back and wait, he jump above him and Kenny hit the wall.He try another swing with the Junk Ball and Jaune give a breakdance move to kick Kenny leg and making him lose the balance. Kenny got up. Kenny:I will do something that is awesome! He raise his weapon and charged. Kenny:There can only be one! Jaune:What's up with those quotes? Jaune asked while Kenny was coming closer. He swug his weapon and throw more sharp objects that Jaune defended with the shield, but didn't saw Kenny coming from the other side and was able to hit his face.Jaune feel a little dizzy but his aura help put his head on the place. He saw Kenny coming and he raised his shield. He parried the Junk Ball and give more cuts on Kenny. He try smash Jaune with Junk Ball and Jaune was able to repel the weapon and throw away from Kenny's grip. Kenny:No! My precious! Kenny lost his weapon and look around for more sharp objects to make another Junk Ball.He put himself in four,looking on the floor, without noticing Jaune who jump on the air and stabbed him on the back. Kenny screamed in pain when Jaune removed the blade. To Jaune shock, he was still alive. Kenny:*''Cough!*''Alright blonde!I will go easy on you now. Jaune just ignored him and walk to where Octavia was and untied her. Octavia:Thank you for saving me. He nodded to her and look back to Kenny. Kenny:Y'know?Maybe we can go in some agreement.I mean, we could make a duo. Kick and Blonde. Jaune frowned and start to leave with Octavia. Kenny:Alright!Blonde and Kick! How sensible. He didn't turn around,but heard the growls from the grims. Kenny:Wait!Maybe *''Cough*'' you need a side kick!Because y'know,my names is kick! Again he leave the park with the redhead leaving the psychopath to the grimms to deal with.He heard he screaming in pain after his voice was silenced by the monsters. K.O! Jaune start to walk to where is safe with his new ally to find his friends and teammates, far behind on the park, a beowulf threw up a pair of glasses. Outcome Teddy:And the knight save the lady in peril. Melody:Kenny actually was a more experienced fighter than Jaune since he trained to survive a zombie apocalypse, but he trained to fight zombies while in Beacon Jaune train to fight against grimms who are far more dangerous than zombies if you think about it. Teddy:Besides, Crocea Mors is a far better weapon than the Junk Ball what only give some long ranged advantage. The shield can handle strikes far more worst than flying sharp objects like a claw from a Ursa and a Deathstalker. Melody:And block both claws of both grimms would require a great strength too, showing that Jaune have the superior strength. Teddy:Both can take a lot of damage,but Jaune have his aura around his body protecting him and healing him from any wound. Melody:While Jaune didn't have so much training before go to Beacon, his training with Pyrrha Nikos- Teddy:Who was a beauty lost to the world, I might add. Melody:-give to him enough skill to deal with grimms, so deal with Kenny wouldn't be any problem to our future shine knight. Teddy:You are blushing again. Melody:Shut up! Teddy:Jaune really shine on this fight. Melody:The winner is Jaune Arc! Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Capcom vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:RWBY vs Dead Rising themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016